1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to gain estimation of a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO), and more specifically, to VCO gain estimation in a phase-locked loop (PLL) using an indirect capacitive measurement.
2. Background
There are several known methods to estimate the gain of a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) in a phase-locked loop (PLL). One is a counting-based method, and another is an injection method. Both methods entail the PLL being put offline. Both methods also involve substantial time to obtain good accuracy. Further, the counting-based method may include a high frequency measurement at the output of the VCO and the PLL to be open loop during the estimation process.